Lightbulb
About Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II. She was the team captain of Team Epic, and once again becomes the leader of The Bright Lights. She is voiced by Michael Bruzzone. Appearance Normal Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric light which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb‘s arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. Monster Lightbulb is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Abilities Lightbulb is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Electrokinesis: Lightbulb can generate electricity, as seen in “Kick the Bucket” when she pumps electricity into a ball and tosses it to Fan. (And in “Alternate Reality Show”.) * Light Production: As per any typical light bulb, Lightbulb has shown the ability to shine and produce lights on several occasions, such as the cave in “Sugar Rush”, on Idiotic Island In “The Great Escape”, or in Purgatory Mansion in “Let ‘Er R.I.P.” * Electronic Mimicry: As shown in “Theft and Battery”, Lightbulb can mimic MePhone4’s electronic glitches, possibly because she, too, is electronic. Personality Lightbulb is an enthusiastic and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and dizzy leader of Team Epic to a more comical, almighty, and influential chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only object in the series to be captain in both seasons of Inanimate Insanity. Given that Lightbulb’s personality is quite erratic and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a goofy fool in an instant. She will often display bizarre thought processes, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. In other challenges, she may come up with a thoughtful idea that may lead her to victory or out of a difficult situation. Lightbulb can be very tyrannical, as she constantly takes pride to be in control. She appears almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her powerful reign while in constant feuds with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even wrongfully send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind, caring, and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies. Additionally, Lightbulb will eat inedible objects with ease, such as sticks, balls of yarn, metal buckets, and boxes of fish food. Lightbulb is an extrovert and quite attached to the people she cares about. She is almost constantly around people she likes and commonly in a good mood as well. Furthermore, she is in a noticeably low mood after Paintbrush decided they wanted to stop working with her. When upset or agitated, Lightbulb can be even more careless than usual and act recklessly against herself or others. According to the crew, throughout the series, Lightbulb feels more separated and wants everyone to be exactly the same. This is further emphasized in “Alternate Reality Show“, wherein an alternate timeline, she finds characters who are alike and feels welcome.Category:Objects Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Inanimate Insanity